


Captured

by Applepye



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Dark Turtles - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applepye/pseuds/Applepye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donatello wakes up in a strange place and comes face to face with someone he thought he left in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Donatello opened his eyes. His head hurt. He tried to bring his arms down to rub his eyes, but discovered that they were bound. Panic filled him as he fought against his bindings. He was on an old metal framed bed with just a box spring mattress and a worn out quilt for comfort. 

A broken standing mirror was in the corner and it looked like someone had sent a stake through the top of it. The spider web of broken glass reflected Donatello’s image back at him a hundred times. He was relieved to see that there was no blood on him. 

He looked around the small room and figured that he was still in the sewers. The last thing he remembered was walking home from the dump. Judging by the way his head hurt, he figured that he was hit on the head when he was captured. “Hello?” he choked out. His brothers are going to kill him for going out alone at night again. 

Heavy footsteps caused him to turn in time to see Dark Raph enter the room. Donatello’s breath hitched, “How?”

Dark Raph was naked with his gear in a messy pile in the corner and Donnie noticed a slight limp. “Our Donnie figured how to get us here,” he grumbled. Donnie had never seen one of the Dark Turtles out of their gear before. Dark Raph had a thick red tail, that Donnie assumed he normally kept tucked under his pants, and his plastron was short. 

“Why?” Donnie continued to struggle against his bindings. “Why come back to the past. You have to stay hidden here.”

Dark Raph shrugged, “We didn’t wanna be there no more.”

Donnie looked around, “Where are the others?”

Shrugging, Dark Raph walked over to Donnie, “Don’t know. I left them.” Donnie couldn’t help but remember all the times Raph tried to strike out on his own. There were a lot of Raph’s traits in the turtle clone. 

Donnie could see the heavy limp in his right leg, “You’re hurt.”

“You care?” Dark Raph snarled. 

“I’m not heartless,” Donnie countered. “I can look at it if you want,” Donnie offered in hopes of getting his hands freed. Dark Raph simply grunted and sat down on the bed next to Donnie. “What do you want?” Donnie’s voice shook.

Without a word, Dark Raph crawled on top of Donnie then licked his neck. Donnie cringed as the long tongue made its way up his face. His whole body shook, “Please. Stop.”

“We got your feelings,” Dark Raph grunted. 

“What?” Donnie breathed. 

“It started after ya left.” Dark Raph sat back, “Leo and Mike. They got together.” He shrugged, “They look good enough to do alright for each other. But my Donnie… would rather your Raph. Says I’m too ugly. So he found a way to bring us here.” 

Confused Donnie looked up at Dark Raph, “Your Leo and Mikey are together?”

“Ain’t yours? And ain’t you with your Raph?”

Donnie shook his head, “No.”

“Ain’t you got feelings for each other,” Dark Raph tilted his head. “Donnie said it’s because you had feelings for each other, that we had feelings for ya.”

Donnie looked away, “I will admit that I have feelings for Raph, but he doesn’t feel the same.”

Dark Raph laughed, “I got feelings for ya. Means he got feelings for ya.”

“It’s wrong to want to be with your brother like that,” Donnie argued still looking to the side. 

“We don’t care ‘bout that,” Dark Raph moved back on top of Donnie. “We take what we want.”

Panic filled Donnie, “What are you going to do?”

“I want you,” Dark Raph husked. 

“No,” Donnie pleaded. “Don’t. Please stop.”

Dark Raph licked along Donnie’s jawline and up his face again as his hands started to move along Donnie’s body. Donnie brought his knee up into Dark Raph’s injured leg causing the Dark Turtle strike him across the face in retaliation. 

Stars blazed across Donnie’s vision and his senses left him. When they returned he felt tugging on his legs as they were tied to the bed, apart. Dark Raph looked up at him, “What is with you guys and my leg? You behave, I ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

“Your Donatello hurt your leg,” Donnie observed. 

“He don’ want me,” Dark Raph grunted as he secured the tie. “Says I’m too ugly,” the bitterness in his voice as he said those words reminded him of Raph and he had a brief flash of sorrow for him. 

“Have you tried being nice to him?” Donnie grunted against the strain in his legs. 

“I tried a lota things,” Dark Raph stood and moved back on top of Donnie. “Leo taught us to be nicer to each other and share. Says he learned from you guys. So I gave Donnie things and was nice. I told him I had feelings for him, but he said no. Then I tried to force him and he hurt my leg.”

Dark Raph pushed his tail between Donnie’s legs and rubbed it along his lower plastron. “So… I’ll take the one I want more.” He then moved down Donnie’s body lapping his long tongue over his plastron along the way. When he got down between Donnie’s legs, Dark Raph looked up at him, “Un-tuck your tail?”

Donnie shook his head, “I’m not gonna let you get to it.”

“I will get what I want,” Dark Raph growled and proceeded to try and pull Donnie’s tail down. 

Pain shot up Donnie’s spine as he felt Dark Raph’s strong fingers pulling on his tail, causing him to cry out. “Please,” he screamed. “Stop.” He fought against his restraints, “Raph!”

Dark Raph stopped and looked up, “Was that a cry for your Raph ta help, or for me ta stop?” Before Donnie could answer, Dark Raph shrugged, “Dunn’ matter, neither’s happening.”

Dark Raph grabbed his tail and pinched it as he pulled it down. Then tied it down by using a thin rope and then tied the ends to Donnie’s knees. Donnie’s breath hitched as Dark Raph’s tongue slipped across his cloaca. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was about to happen. 

He tried to enter into a meditative state, but panic kept him from it. Every time he felt Dark Raph’s tongue he would start and try to pull away, but the tie on his tail kept it down. He couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him when he felt Dark Raph’s tongue enter his tail. 

His body trembled at the sensation of Dark Raph’s tongue flicking inside of him. He bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from screaming while his body writhed uncontrollably. His heart pounded in his chest and he became light headed as he was flooded in despair and adrenalin.

Dark Raph grunted and moved himself back over Donnie. He pressed their tails together and Donnie could feel Dark Raph slip free from his own tail then push up inside of Donnie’s. A deep churr sounded from Dark Raph as he pushed inside. 

Donnie closed his eyes and turned his head away. Gentle cries and whimpers escaped him as Dark Raph pushed in deeper. Once he was all the way in he stopped and waited for Donnie’s body to relax a little before he started to move. The Dark Turtle pressed down on Donnie and sucked his neck, grunting and churring with each thrust. He was surprisingly gentle and his movements almost tender as he held Donnie tight. 

Donnie’s senses were flooded with the familiar scent of Raphael. He had dreamed of being like this with his brother, but shame kept him from expressing that desire. And now it was too late, Raph had moved on. He had found a girlfriend and any hope that Donnie had of ever being with him was gone. 

Donnie opened his eyes and saw the large carapace of Dark Raph. He smelt like Raph and sounded like Raph. His body may be different, but he was made from Raph. Maybe he could, in a way, still have Raph. He started to relax and just let it happen then he started to feel pleasure. 

Dark Raph pulled himself up, his eyes were glazed over in ecstasy and his lips were parted. He churred deeply and staggered a little in his thrusts. Pausing for a moment, he took a few steading breaths before he resumed. 

Donnie threw his head back, gasping in pleasure. He hummed and lifted his hips to give Dark Raph easier access. Churring loudly as he approached his climax, his body pulsed and twitched as his pleasure continued to grow. He didn’t think he would be able to take much more. 

His orgasm hit and he called out in pleasure, a high pitched churr stopping his breath. Donnie’s sudden clenching took Dark Raph by surprise and he ground their plastrons and tails together as he managed a few more shallow thrust. Donnie could feel the warmth as Dark Raph emptied himself deep inside of him. 

They were both churring lightly as their bodies pulsated with the aftershock. Dark Raph placed his face in the crook of Donnie’s neck and Donnie swore that he heard a gentle sob. He nuzzled Dark Raph and kissed his cheek. 

Dark Raph lifted himself up to look down at Donnie, “Why’d you do that?” There were tears in his eyes.

“I think that’s what you really wanted,” Donnie smiled. “You want to be loved.”

“I…,” Dark Raph stammered. “But I just….” He got up and walked over to the mirror and looked at the hundred little reflections of himself, “I broke it ‘cause I don’t like my reflection, but now I got more.” He grabbed the mirror and threw it to the floor. “I’m ugly!” Dark Raph turned to look at Donnie, “No one could love this.” He moved his hand indicating his face. “That’s why I had to take it.”

“Untie me,” Donnie pleaded. “I won’t fight you and I won’t run.”

“No,” Dark Raph shook his head. “I’m not that stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid. But, do you really intend to keep me like this,” Donnie argued. “Don’t you want me to love you back?”

“You’re just trying to get me to untie you,” Dark Raph yelled. He sounded so much like Raph. “You don’t mean it. You and your brothers have lied to me before in order to trick me.”

“You’re a lot like my Raph,” Donnie sobbed. “I can’t have him now. But… you’re part of him. We saw the good in your Leo and I know that there is good in you too, because there’s good in Raph. Maybe… I can give you a chance.”

He looked at Donnie and sorrow washed over his features. He shook his head, “I’m gonna be alone.” Dark Raph sighed and walked over to the bed. He nuzzled Donnie’s cheek before he reached up and untied his hands. “I really didn’t wanna hurt you, but I knew you would only tell me I was too ugly too. I just wanted to be with you. I have these feelings that just won’t go away.” 

Donnie rubbed his wrists as his legs and tail were unbound. Once he was free, he pulled his legs up on the bed and sat. “Go,” Dark Raph grunted and moved over to a corner to sit. “Go to your Raph. Warn your brothers. Have them come for me for what I did.”

Donnie got off the bed and carefully made his way across the room so not to step on any broken glass. He knelt down beside Dark Raph, “I told you, I’m not going to run.” He cupped Dark Raph’s face with both his hands and gently kissed him. “I lost my chance with my Raph. But I’ll take one with you.”

“After what I just did to ya?”

Donnie took a deep breath, “Don’t get me wrong. I’m mad at you for what you just did to me. And you’re gonna make it up to me. And we won’t be having sex again until I decide that it’s time.” He caressed Dark Raph’s cheek, “But, I can see in you everything that I loved about Raph. And apart from the times you hurt me, I did like it.” Donnie blushed a little, “In all honesty, one of my fantasies was to be taken forcefully. I kind of like the aggressiveness.” 

Dark Raph grabbed Donnie and pulled him into a deep kiss, his tongue filling Donnie’s mouth. It was rough and forceful and full of desperation, but Donnie kissed him back. His tongue encountered one of Dark Raph’s sharp teeth and he pulled away, “Ouch.”

“I’m sorry,” Dark Raph looked worried.

“We’ll just have to figure out a way around those,” Donnie smiled then tested his tongue. “I don’t think it drew any blood.” He traced Dark Raph’s bicep, “I’m okay.”

“Did you pretend I was him?” Dark Raph looked Donnie in the eyes.

“No,” Donnie shook his head. 

“Thank you for not saying that I was too ugly.”

“I don’t say things that aren’t true,” Donnie smiled. 

Dark Raph leaned forward and rested his arms on his thighs, looking at the ground, “What now.”

Donnie got up, “I need to warn my brothers that you guys came back and that your Don is after Raph.”

Dark Raph nodded. 

Donnie found his gear and equipment in a pile next to the bed. He got dressed and collected his things then he looked over at Dark Raph, “Aren’t you gonna get dressed?”

“Why?” Dark Raph mumbled and curled himself into a ball.

“Aren’t you coming with me?” Donnie asked. “I thought we were gonna try and make it work between us.”

Dark Raph looked at him, shock splayed across his face, “But, your brothers.”

“I’ll handle them,” Donnie smiled and reached a hand out for Dark Raph.

He smiled and accepted Donnie’s help up then got his clothes on. He looked around the room then walked over to the bed and folded up the quilt, tucking it under his arm. “Okay, I’m ready.”

As they walked through the sewers Donnie grabbed Dark Raph’s hand, “When my brothers ask about what happened, let’s leave out the part where you raped me.”

Dark Raph nodded, “I’ll letcha tell them what happened then.”

Squeezing Dark Raph’s hand, Donnie looked up at him as they walked. No, he wasn’t Raph, but he was close enough and Donnie could accept that. Though he wasn’t much to look at and a little crude, being with him was better than being alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello was grateful for the fact that Raphael was out of town. Raph took his girlfriend, Ninjara back to her home village to visit her family. And fortunately the rest of his family was already in bed when he returned to the lair with Dark Raph. 

The two slipped quietly into his lab so that he could get a good look at Dark Raph’s injured leg. When Donnie touched it, Dark Raph winced and gripped the edge of the exam table so hard that he bent the frame. 

Donnie swallowed hard, “It looks infected.” He looked Dark Raph in the eyes, “I’m gonna tend to it and it will hurt. Please don’t hit me.”

The look of sorrow that washed over the clone’s face made Donnie regret the request. He patted Dark Raph’s cheek before standing and gathering the supplies he needed to tend to the wound. 

The leg was swollen and warm to the touch. Donnie needed to drain it before he would be able to clean it out and dress it. “I don’t have access to the best kinds of medicines, so I have to make do with the homeopathic options.”

“What?” Dark Raph grunted as Donnie cut into the skin. Fluid drained into a dish Donnie had placed beside Dark Raph’s leg. 

Donnie chuckled, “All natural. I have to make do with raw honey and coconut oil as antibiotics.”

“Oh,” Dark Raph nodded his head, but he still looked confused. 

“I’m gonna need to keep a close eye on this.” He poured peroxide over the wound causing Dark Raph to hiss. “Sorry. I know this hurts, but I need to clean it so the infection doesn’t spread.” He dumped more on the wound and Dark Raph twitched as tears streaked down his cheeks and he gasped in pain. “Almost done,” Donnie soothed. 

He then flushed it with a little bit of warm water before patting it dry. Coconut oil went on next followed by gauze and a wrapping to hold it in place. By the time he was done, Dark Raph was clenching his jaw and breathing heavily though his nose. Donnie looked down at the exam table where Dark Raph’s grip had warped the metal and he knew he would never be able to straighten it out again. 

He cleaned out the dish in the sink and washed his hands before he headed to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of pain pills. He gave two to Dark Raph and took two himself. 

“For the pain I caused?” Dark Raph pointed to the bruise that was forming on Donnie’s right cheek. 

“It’s okay really,” Don rubbed his cheek. “It’s more of a dull ache. I’ve had worse.”

Dark Raph didn’t look convinced. 

Donnie sighed, “We can talk more in the morning. I want you to stay here in the lab. There is a cot over there that you can sleep on. My family will have a lot of questions for you in the morning, just answer them as best you can.”

Dark Raph nodded, “I understand.”

Donnie got Dark Raph settled in to bed, and was a little taken back by the fact that the Dark Turtle clung to the quilt so tightly. He tidied up his lab a bit and folded Dark Raph’s clothes, placing them on a nearby chair, before heading up to his room. 

He closed his bedroom door and leaned against it for a minute while the events of the past few hours played over in his head. He choked out a sob as doubt flooded over him. Could he really love Dark Raph, just because he reminds him of Raph? “What did I get myself into?” he sobbed out. 

He sank to the floor and cried, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He cried uncontrollably, but still tried to stifle it. He didn’t want to alert his brothers. 

He managed to move himself up onto his bed and buried his face into his pillow. His head hurt, his face hurt, and worst of all, his tail hurt. To make matters worse, the one who caused him all that pain was in his lab and he had agreed to be in a relationship with him. Was he really so desperate?

Then he remembered the pain he saw in Dark Raph, the pain beyond the physical. He remembered the look of self-loathing and sorrow, and above all the remorse. The immediate regret for what he had done to Donnie splayed all over his face. His words, stating his fear of being alone, echoed through Donnie’s head. 

Everything that he loved about Raph was there in the mutant clone, only more open and raw. He remembered looking into those eyes, something Raph never let him do, and seeing… love?

Conflicting emotions filled Donnie as he drifted off to sleep, only to have fitful dreams. 

 

…..

 

Raph didn’t want to go home. He didn’t feel like dealing with all the questions at the moment, the pain was still too new. Ninjara’s decision to stay in her village came as a shock to the Turtle. He thought that she was happy with him, apparently he was wrong. 

Since he was alone, he let himself cry a little, while sitting in one of their old lairs. It was one that they had to leave in a hurry and never returned to. He scavenged through the items that were left behind and found some of his old weights. 

They were from when he was ten so they were only five pounds. Shrugging, he figured that it was better than nothing, and working out always helped him when he was upset. 

He curled the five pound weight with little effort. “I’m gonna be at this forever before I start to feel any burn,” he grumbled to himself. 

The next thing he knew, there was a rag over his mouth and he was losing consciousness. 

When he came to, his arms were bound above his head against a wall. The strain of being in the strange position shot pain through his shoulders. He tried to sift, only to discover that his legs were pinned to the wall as well. 

His gear had been removed and his tail was tied down somehow. Grunting he fought against the restraints. “Fuck!” Raph yelled. 

The sound of approaching footsteps caused him to whip his head around. His mouth dropped open when he saw Dark Don round the corner. The Dark Turtle didn’t have any of his gear on as he made his way through the room to Raph. “You’re awake,” he smiled.

“What the hell,” Raph growled. “We left you back in the future.”

“I found a way to follow you,” Dark Don replied. 

“Why?” 

“Because I realized that I love you,” Dark Don breathed, pressing up close to Raph. 

“Did you just use the ‘L’ word?” Dark Mike laughed entering the room. “Fearless and I haven’t even used that word and we’ve fucked.”

“Get out of here, you cretin,” Dark Don snapped. 

Dark Mike laughed as he dodged the five pound weight that was thrown at him. He made kissy faces at them, “I have a feeling that Leo and I will soon no longer be the only one who’s lost their virginity.” He ducked again as the second weight was thrown at him. “Have fun,” he hummed as he ducked back out of the room. 

Raph shuttered at the thought of what the whack job was implying. “What the hell do you mean, you love me?” he choked out through gritted teeth. 

Dark Don caressed Raph cheek with his tail, “We developed your feelings for each other. Leo and Mike have been a couple for several months now, but I couldn’t stomach that freak that is your clone. So I found a way to come back to this time and find you.”

The long purple tail drifted down Raph’s plastron to wrap around the base of his tail. Raph tried to pull his tail up, but it was secured down. “What do you want?” Raph felt the panic rise. 

Dark Don kissed along Raph’s neck while the tip of his tail slithered into Raph’s causing him to gasp in surprise. He renewed his struggles against his restraints as panic surged through him. 

Keeping his tail in Raph’s and flicking it around inside, Dark Don turned and picked up a syringe then turned back to Raph. “I want you to be mine.”

“Please,” Raph squirmed, then his anger flared. “I will beat the shit out of you if you don’t let me go.”

“That will change, my pet,” Dark Don smirked as he injected Raph. 

Raph heart hammered in his chest. He had no idea what was just injected into him or what the effects would be. Dark Don’s tail continued to move inside Raph’s, but instead of going to the back, Dark Don stayed in the front to stimulate Raph’s penis.

Raph churred as he felt himself become aroused. “What did you give me,” he panted. 

“Something to get the blood flowing,” Dark Don purred. 

Raph’s head snapped back as pleasure surged through him and Dark Don coaxed him out of his tail to a full erection. “You shit,” Raph managed to choke out around his churr. 

Dark Don pumped Raph’s erection with his tail, stimulating the blossoming tip. An evil grin parted his lips, “You can call me Master.”

“Fuck you,” Raph spat out. 

Dark Don increased the pace, “If you insist.” Bracing himself against a table, he backed himself up against Raph. He uncoiled his tail from Raph penis as he slid it into his cloaca. Dark Don hissed, “I was sure I prepped myself enough. You’re bigger than I thought you would be.”

“Get the fuck off my cock, you freak,” Raph grunted. 

Dark Don’s tail came up and caressed Raph’s cheek, “If you are a good boy, you will get rewards.” Raph nipped at the tail, but Dark Don flicked it out of the way then brought it back for a swift lash. “You will learn to behave,” he growled. “But for now, some fun.”

Dark Don moved himself along Raph’s erection, churring as his tail curled around Raph’s waist. Raph closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe what was happening. Dark Don grunted out a churr as he lifted his leg a little bit so that he could take Raph in deeper. 

Staggering a bit as his breath hitched, Dark Don churred in delight. He brought himself to completion, but even though the clenching of Dark Don around him was pleasurable, Raph was unable to finish. “Wow,” the clone breathed. “That was better than I thought it would be.” He pulled off of Raph and turned to face him, “This should go down on its own in a few hours.” He ran his hand along Raph’s shaft, “I may come back for more before it does.”

Raph glared at his captor, “When I get out of this, I’m gonna make you pay.” Not having many other options, Raph decided to spit at Dark Don. 

The Dark Turtle back handed Raph’s still swollen erection in retaliation, causing stars to flash in Raph’s vision. Dark Don got in close, “I will have you calling me Master by the end of the week.”

Tears streaked down Raph’s cheeks and his breath caught in his chest. “I wouldn’t count on it,” he managed to gasp out. 

“We’ll see,” Dark Don purred and kissed Raph jaw. Before he left, he turned a heating lamp on and faced it toward Raph. “We’ll see,” he repeated as he walked out the door. 

 

…..

 

Donnie sat and waited while his family processed the information he had just given them. He had left out the part about the rape and had told them that his injuries were a result of them fighting. He didn’t come clean about giving Dark Raph a chance at a relationship either. He wasn’t ready to explain that to them yet, but he feared it would come out whether he wanted it to or not. 

“Why did you come back to our time?” Leo finally asked. Donnie’s heart sank with the question. 

Dark Raph looked down at Donnie first before answering, “My Don wants your Raph.”

“Why?” Mikey asked.

Dark Raph looked at the ground, but before he could answer Donnie stepped in, “It’s complicated.”

“There is something that you are not telling us, Donatello.” Splinter was very observant of his sons and Donnie cringed a little knowing that he was not going to be able to lie to him. 

He took a deep breath and steadied himself for the fall out. “Our clones have developed our feelings for each other, apparently.”

“Our feelings?” Leo raised an eye ridge. 

“For example,” Donnie cleared his throat. “Leo and Mikey’s clones are in an intimate relationship.”

Splinter’s ears shot up and he looked at Leo and Mikey, who both sat there in stunned silence. Splinter looked at Donatello, “But it is your clone who is after Raphael.”

Donnie nodded, “That’s because I had… was…,” he looked up at Dark Raph feeling guilt for what he was about to say in front of him. He turned back to Splinter, “I am in love with Raph. My clone must have the same feelings as I do.”

Leo glanced at Mikey for a split second before closing his eyes in an attempt to regain control. His breathing was only slightly shaky, “If mine and M…Mikey’s clones are together, then why didn’t your clone simply go for him.” Leo pointed to Dark Raph. 

“I’m too ugly,” Dark Raph answered mournfully. “I tried, but he don’ wan’ me.”

“Well that’s understandable,” Mikey nodded. 

“Hey,” Donnie snapped and put a reassuring hand on Dark Raph’s shoulder. 

Mikey looked at Donnie in surprise, “What?”

“Just stop with the insults,” Donnie chided. “He’s been hurt and he doesn’t need them.”

“Okay,” Mikey looked at Leo then back at Don. “I’ll be quiet.”

“We need to get in touch with Raph,” Donnie stated. “He needs to know that my clone is after him. And I would greatly appreciate you guys not telling him how I feel.”

“Really,” Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron. “This coming from the guy who just outed me and Leo before coming clean himself.”

Donnie looked down, “I’m sorry.”

Leo looked over at Splinter, “We were going to tell you, Master. We were just waiting for the right time.”

“I was just building up the courage to,” Mikey added. 

“You guys are together?” Donnie almost sobbed. 

“Don’t see why that upsets you, Donnie,” Mikey glared at him.

“Really?” Don snapped back. “You two are together and Raph’s with Ninjara, who does that leave me with? No one that’s who.” Donnie glanced over at Dark Raph in time to see a tear slide down his cheek. Feeling guilty, he got up and walked over to him, “I’m sorry.”

“Um Don?” Mikey tilted his head. 

Donnie’s heart pounded in his chest, “Raph’s clone came after me because, I guess, at some point Raph liked me too.”

“So he came at you because he wanted to ask you out?” Leo tried to clarify. “Then why did you fight?”

Donnie steadied himself for the lie and hoped that he would be able to pull it off, “I attacked him before he had a chance. He got in a few good blows before he was able to keep me from attacking long enough to tell me how he felt.”

“It’s not like you to attack first,” Splinter pointed out. 

Donnie turned away from them, “I panicked. I was alone and I didn’t want to give him the chance to attack first.”

Splinter hummed and sat back in his chair. Donnie knew that his father knew that he was lying, but was letting it slide, for now. Deep down he knew that at some point he was going to have to tell his father what had happened. 

“So are you two gonna date?” Mikey asked bluntly. 

Donnie nodded, “Yeah.” He turned back to face them, “We’re gonna give it a try.”

“Really?” Mikey crinkled his nose. “Are you that desperate?” 

“Stop it,” Donnie warned. “He has all the qualities that I loved about Raph, but he’s more open. He’s really nice once you get to know him.” 

Leo sighed and placed a hand on Mikey’s leg to stop him from saying anything more. “Okay, Donnie,” he soothed. “We will respect your decision. As far as warning Raph, you know the shell cells don’t work on that island. We just have to wait for him and Ninjara to return. I’m sure they can handle your clone if he attacks before they get back to the lair.”

“I hope you’re right,” Donnie sighed. “I would hate to think of what my clone has planned for him.”

“So what are we gonna call him,” Mikey pointed to Dark Raph. “We can’t call him Raph’s clone all the time.”

“I’ve thought about that,” Donnie nodded. “We can just call him…,” he looked at Dark Raph, “Red, if that’s okay with you?”

Dark Raph nodded, “Red’s fine.”

“Good,” Mikey huffed. “Now that that’s all settled I’m gonna eat.”

“Wait,” Splinter held up a hand. “First I want you to know that I am okay with you and Leonardo being together. And though I am not entirely happy with your choice, Donatello, I will allow it.”

“Thank you, Master,” Donnie bowed. 

“Master Splinter,” Mikey asked sweetly. “Can I move in to Leo’s room?”

Splinter nodded and Mikey shot up out of his seat. “This is gonna be great. No more sneaking around.”

Leo smiled, “It is great. Now go make us breakfast, before I have to.”

Mikey cringed, “No need for threats. I’m on it.”

During breakfast, Donnie had to remind Red that he was going to get enough to eat and didn’t have to be so grabby. After breakfast, Splinter caught Donnie’s eye and headed into his room. Knowing that his father wanted to talk further in private, Donnie set Dark Raph up in front of the television to watch sports, then headed in to Splinter’s room. 

He kneeled down in front of Splinter and waited. 

“What are you not telling me?” Splinter demanded. 

Donnie looked at the ground, “I don’t want you to misjudge Red.”

Splinter raised an eyebrow, “What did he do.”

“He was alone and hurt and he didn’t think anyone was going to give him a chance. He just wants to be loved.”

“What did he do?” Splinter drew out the words emphasizing each one.

Donnie closed his eyes and balled his hands into fists, “He… managed to sneak up on me and knock me out. I woke up tied to a bed. He didn’t want to hurt me, though he did lash out when I hurt him.” His words failed him and he felt the sting of the tears that threatened to fall. 

Splinter moved to sit in front of Donnie and placed his hands on Don’s fists, “Did he force himself on you?” Donnie nodded. Splinter sat back, “And you brought him here?”

“It’s not like that,” Donnie sobbed. “He felt bad about it. He doesn’t fully understand his emotions or desires. He wants to be loved and to have a connection, but didn’t know how to express it and was afraid of rejection.”

“So he raped you?” Splinter’s harsh words made Donatello cringe. “Why have you agreed to enter into a relationship with him?”

“I can see Raph in him,” Donnie admitted. 

“He is not a substitution for Raphael,” Splinter snapped back. 

“I know,” Donnie replied a little harsher than he intended. “But I don’t want to be alone, and he’s not so bad. True he’s a little rough and confused, but he can be really sweet.”

Donnie could see the internal struggle in Splinter’s mind. The rat’s eyes darted as he thought and he would occasionally look at the door. Donnie feared that Splinter would decide to throw Dark Raph out. “I do not like this,” Splinter finally admitted after a few minutes. “And I do not approve. But you are an adult now, and must be allowed to make your own decisions. You have my support.” His eyes came up to lock with Donnie’s, “Please know that you can always come to me if you need to talk, about anything.”

Donnie nodded, “Thank you, Father.”

 

…..

 

Dark Don came back into the room carrying a glass of water. Raph’s body hurt and he was covered in sweat. He had no idea how long he had been hanging there, but this was the third time he was offered water. The first two ended up on the floor. He wished he had gone straight home after getting back to New York. 

Holding up the glass of water, Dark Don smiled, “Your suffering will end if you behave.” 

Raph stared at the glass, swallowing hard past the dryness in his throat. A sob broke from his throat, but he was too dehydrated to even cry. His mouth moved seemingly on its own, “Please.”

“Please, what?” Dark Don moved to pour the water out. 

Raph’s heart skipped, “Please, Master.”

“There,” Dark Don soothed. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He walked over and let Raph drink, “That’s my good boy.”


	3. Chapter 3

Raph woke up still chained to the bed. It had been three weeks since Dark Don had captured him and in those three weeks he had learned how to be Dark Don’s pet.

He was laying plastron down with a collar around his neck that had a lead connected to the wall. His legs were also cuffed and chained to the bed, limiting his mobility. He could roll over, but not sit up. All Raph could do was lie there and wait for his master to wake up. 

Dark Don nuzzled up against him, “Good morning, My Pet.”

“G’mornin’ Master,” Raph answered. He rolled over and kissed his master deeply. Their tongues fought against one another. Raph had learned to avoid the Dark Turtle’s sharp teeth, but that didn’t mean that it wasn’t occasionally forced up into one by his master’s tongue.   
¬  
“Are you hungry,” Dark Don purred as he licked up Raph neck. 

“Only if you want to feed me, Master,” Raph replied. He knew what his master meant. It was offered to him almost every morning. Some days he wasn’t even asked, Raph would wake up to see Dark Don straddling his shoulders with his crotch in his face. 

Dark Don coaxed Raph to sit up, giving the lead some slack. He then stood next to the bed, facing Raph. “Then eat,” he ordered, pulling on the lead. Raph leaned forward and licked along Dark Don’s cloaca. “That’s my good boy,” the purple clone panted. “If you behave today, I might let you orgasm later.”

“Thank you, Master.” Raph took Dark Don’s emerging penis in his mouth and began to suck. He pressed his tongue into the opening in the tip, eliciting a churr from his master. Relaxing his throat, he kept himself from gagging when Dark Don pushed in deep. The Dark Turtle’s hands were holding his head, moving Raph in time with his thrusts. 

Raph found it hard to breathe, but he knew better than to fight. He just kept himself calm and waited for his master to finish. He brought his hands up to squeeze his master’s butt and play with the base of his tail, hoping the stimulation would have him finishing sooner. It was something he knew his master enjoyed.

When Dark Don did finish, Raph made sure to swallow it all down. He licked and kissed the wilting erection after it was pulled from his mouth. 

Dark Don patted Raph’s head, “Good boy.”

Raph sucked on his bottom lip and waited for further instruction. “Can I do anything else for you, Master?” 

Dark Don undid the chains on Raph legs then unhooked the lead from the wall, “You have earned yourself a little reward.”

Raph stood, “Thank you, Master.” He followed after Dark Don, without his master needing to pull on the lead. When they entered the room, Dark Mike looked up from Dark Leo’s lap. They were sitting on an old, beat up chair with Dark Mike straddling Dark Leo. 

“Hi, pet Raph.”

“Fuck you,” Raph snapped back. 

A frown spread across Dark Mike’s face, “Are you gonna let him say that to me?”

“Yes,” Dark Don answered flatly then smiled. “He’s only has to love me.”

Dark Leo scoffed, “That’s not love it’s obedience.”

“Shut up,” Dark Don snapped. “He loves me.”

“Even I know it doesn’t work that way,” Dark Mike mumbled, leaning into Dark Leo. 

“Shut up,” Raph barked. “You know nothing.”

Dark Don smiled and pulled Raph in for a kiss, “You are a wonderful pet.”

“You are the best master,” Raph smiled, nuzzling Dark Don. 

 

…..

 

Donnie sat on Red’s lap and worked on his laptop while the clone watched TV in their room. The two had become comfortable with each other over the past few weeks and Donnie did start to feel a deep affection for him.

There were advantages to having Red around. He was strong and was willing to help Donnie with all of the manual labor. Together they worked on the Battle Shell and Donnie was finally able to finish all of the upgrades to it. 

Trips to the dump were also smoother with Red around and Don was amazed to see that Raph’s clone could lift a gutted car. It made sifting through part go a whole lot faster.

Against his brother’s wishes, Red shared a room and a bed with Don, but they were taking things slow and the physical relationship was put on hold. Donnie had to learn to avoid all of Dark Raph’s horns. His brothers became suspicious of Red when Don ended up with a deep wound on his hand and arm. He spent hours explaining that it was an accident and that he hurt himself when he rolled over in his sleep. He was lucky that he didn’t hit the main artery. 

Donnie had to hold on to his laptop as Red jerked in response to the football game he was watching. The love for sports was another thing the dark clone had in common with the original. The announcers were practically screaming the play by play as the receiver ran down the field to achieve a first down after being twenty yards away due to penalties. Donnie patted Red’s leg, “So which team are you rooting for?”

“The red one with the bird,” Red answered, pointing at the screen. “I like red and birds.”

Donnie chuckled, “You know the ones in blue is the local team. You should be able to relate to them too. They are called the Giants.”

Red laughed at Donnie’s joke, causing the genius turtle to bounce. 

Donnie leaned back on to Red’s plastron and found the gentle rise and fall of the big turtle’s chest to be comforting. Twisting his neck to look up at Red, Donnie kissed his jaw earning himself a gentle nuzzle. 

Closing his eyes Don took in Red’s scent. It was strange how hard Don had fallen for him. Raph’s clone had changed in the time since he was freed from Darius Dun. Dark Leo had taught them some of the things he had learned during the time he had been imprisoned by the Turtles. Red no longer wanted to hurt anyone, though he still had the temper that he inherited from Raph. 

This was evident when he lost it one day when he became overly frustrated. Donnie was trying to teach Red how to read but he ended up flipping the table instead and broke a chair. Once it was done, he ran off to sit in a corner and pouted for about an hour and then spent another groveling for forgiveness. Though the chair was a total loss, the table wasn’t damaged much.

Biting his bottom lip, Donnie un-tucked his tail and moved it back in search of Red’s. Their tails touched then started to slide and twist together. Donnie’s arm came up so that his hand could rub behind Red’s neck while Red’s hand slid down to rub the inside of Donnie’s thigh. “I think I’ve made you wait long enough,” Donnie whispered. 

He had just enough time to close his laptop and set it aside before Red grabbed his hips and lifted up so high that Donnie was upside down with his hands on the floor. Red started prepping Don by licking the inside of his cloaca. Occasionally his tongue would find the tip of Donnie’s penis causing the smaller turtle to churr. The sensation of something flicking around inside his tail was still strange to Donatello, but at the same time it felt amazing. 

After he was thoroughly moistened, Red lowered Donnie back into his lap. Donnie continued to lean forward with his hands planted on the floor as they sifted together, working Red’s penis up inside. It was a tight fit given Red’s size and Donnie wasn’t sure he was going to be able to take the whole length in. 

They went slow, taking occasional breaks so Donnie could adjust. It was a tight feeling and when Red was fully imbedded, Don had to fight the urge to push against it. Their gentle grunts and moans were soon drowning out the sounds of the forgotten game. Donnie moved and shifted until Red’s cock was hitting his prostate whenever he pushed down.

A surge of intense pleasure shot through Don’s body causing him to clench up. Red placed his hand on Don’s carapace, holding him in place. He churred deeply and Donnie could feel Red’s throbbing member grow a bit more. 

Donnie waited while Red held his breath and fidgeted, trying to hold off his orgasm. It wasn’t long before his breathing steadied and he indicated for Donnie to continue. But instead, Donnie decided to get up. He slowly pulled himself off of Red and turned to face him. 

He had never seen the mutant clone’s penis before. The tip flared wider than what Donnie’s did and it was a deep purple. Juices oozed from the hole in the middle of the opening to run down the throbbing shaft. 

Straddling Red’s hips, Donnie took him back inside as he pressed in for a kiss. Don liked it better face to face. 

There was no rush. They took their time and enjoyed the gradual increase in pleasure with the occasional sudden surge that would cause them to pause. The surges started to become more frequent and so were the churrs. 

It wasn’t long before going slow was no longer an option. They ground against one another while their senses became heightened and constricted at the same time. 

When the orgasm hit, Donnie’s whole body tensed and trembled as a loud churr sounded. Red buried his face in Donnie’s plastron, grunting and churring out his own orgasm. Their combined juiced flowed from Donnie’s tail, as his body instinctively pushed against the intrusion. Panting, Donnie rested his head on Red’s plastron as they basked in the afterglow.

They stayed locked together and Donnie could hear the hammering of Red’s heart. “You gonna snuggle with the pillow you’re sitting on now?” Donnie gently teased. He had discovered that Red was so attached to the quilt because it had their combined scents on it.

Red laughed, “No. I held on ta da blanket ‘cause I didn’ think we’d do dis again.”

“We’ll do this more,” Donnie promised and kissed Red. “I love you.”

“Love?” Red wrapped his massive arms around Don. “Is that da feeling?”

“Describe to me what you feel.”

“I wanna be near ya so bad it hurts sometimes. And da thought a ya goin away makes me sad.”

Smiling softly, Donnie nuzzled up closer to Red, “Yeah. That’s love.”

“Then I love ya.”

 

….

 

Raph opened his eyes when he heard someone approaching. His sly smile faded quickly when Dark Leo dropped to his knees beside the bed. “We didn’t come here to cause you guys problems,” the dark clone sighed. “I had hoped that we could work together. But now it seems that my brother is jeopardizing that.” He reached up and undid Raph’s collar and chains. “Leave now. I will handle my brother.”

Raph laughed, “I ain’t goin anywhere.”

Dark Leo looked at him in shock, “Don’t tell me that he’s broken you.”

Raph rubbed his neck where the collar had been for the past few weeks, “Nah, he didn’t break me.” 

“What’s going on?” Dark Don entered the room. He looked at Raph, “Are you okay?”

“Your brother’s here to set me free,” Raph smiled, pointing at Dark Leo. 

Dark Don laughed, “I told you, he loves me.”

“You abuse him,” Dark Leo argued. “You’ve trained him to love you.”

“He don’t do nothing I don’t want him to,” Raph stood and stretched. “The initial torture was bad, but after he let me drink we had ourselves a little talk and came to an understanding.” 

At the time, Raph couldn’t believe it himself. At first he loathed the dark clone, but once they started talking Raph realized Dark Don had all the qualities he loved about Donnie, only without the inhibitions. 

“I’m confused,” Dark Leo stood. 

Raph sighed, “I like being tied up and dominated.” He pointed to Dark Don, “And he can come up with some crazy ass shit. You have no idea how many times I would daydream of Donnie coming up with some kinky stuff to do to me, but he was too gentle. I was hoping that he had a hidden dark side. But no.” He spent his life testing his brothers. Sure they were able to stand up to him at times, but none of them were able to overpower him. 

Dark Leo stood in stunned silence.

Raph sneered, “I think we fried his brain.”

“I just can’t believe what I’m hearing,” Dark Leo breathed. “You like being chained to the bed?”

Raph simply nodded his head. Thanks to Bishop, Raph discovered how much he liked being tied down back when they were first captured by him. The part about Bishop wanting to cut them open was not so great, but he got a rush from the restraints. 

Dark Don swaggered over and stood next to Raph, “If you don’t mind. I have some new techniques… and toys… to test out on my pet.”

“Yeah,” Dark Leo balked. “I leave.”

Raph laughed, “I guess that’s how my brother’s gonna react too.” Turning to Dark Don, Raph ran his bottom lip through his teeth. “So what did you have in mind?”

Dark Don placed the bag he was carrying on the bed and started to pull items out. “The ceiling looks sturdy enough,” he explained. “I’m going to suspend you from it.”

“Sounds like fun,” Raph purred, caressing Dark Don’s tail. 

“Get on the bed, pet,” Dark Don ordered. 

“Yes, Master.” Raph smiled before he lied on the bed, plastron down and waited. Dark Don pulled out a long coil of rope and started to tie Raph up. The feel of the rope binding him caused Raph to churr.

With a wide grin, Dark Don tugged on Raph’s tail, “Lift it.” Raph complied then felt something slip up inside his tail and start to vibrate. Pleasure coursed through his body and he tucked his tail up to hold the small vibrator in place. 

“That is a wonderful toy,” he hummed.

“Do you want to go home?” Dark Don asked out of the blue as he continued to work.

“I’ll have to eventually,” Raph sighed. “My father will start to worry, and I can’t just vanish on them. They’re gonna have a hard time with this, though. So I’m just not ready to face them yet.”

“You can always say that I forced you and that you managed to escape.”

“Nah,” Raph laughed. “I’ll tell them the truth I just need a little more time. They’ll learn to accept it or… I don’t know. I’m not giving this up.”

“I love you too,” Dark Don smiled and caressed Raph’s cheek.

The dark mind of Donatello’s clone was the perfect match to Raph’s needs. He didn’t resist as Dark Don pulled one leg after another up so that they were bent and spread apart. The tight knots pinched his skin arousing him more. Then a blindfold covered his eyes and he hummed in delight. 

Dark Don did some final tugs then leaned in close to Raph, “Comfy? I still need to go set the rest of it up.” 

“I’m good.” With the combination of the vibrator in his tail and being tied up, Raph was able to let himself slip into a state of bliss. The next thing he knew, he was being lifted and hanged from a clasp that was tied to his back. 

“Any pulling?” Dark Don asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Un-tucking his tail, Raph let the vibrator drop. Juices dripped from his cloaca and coated the small device. “Perfect.” 

 

…..

 

Splinter came running from his room, “Raphael is in New York.” 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and Leonardo got up from meditating to approach his father. “What?”

“I was concerned over Raphael’s long absents so I searched for him,” Splinter explained. “He is close.”

“Was he distressed?” Donnie asked.

“I do not know,” Splinter answered. 

Donnie turned to Red, “I need you to remember where your brothers are.” They had been asking Red for weeks where the other Dark Turtles were staying. He would answer that he did not remember. The sewers were strange and confusing to him. He had run away after Dark Don hurt his leg and did not pay attention to where he was going. It was just luck that he heard Donnie passing by. 

“Why did Darius have to make him so stupid?” Mikey griped which earned him a piercing glare from Donnie. 

Red looked at Donnie, “I remember that my Don said that it looked like ya been there before.”

“Okay,” Donnie smiled. “That’s a start. Was the place trashed?”

Red nodded, “We needed ta move a lot a rock.”

“Two of our former homes where caved in,” Leo thought out loud. “Was there two floors or just one?”

“There was a upstairs an a downstairs,” Red answered. 

Leo and Don exchanged glances before they rushed to gather their things. 

Red also geared up, placing his twin talon knuckles on. Leo looked up at him, “I want you to stay hidden. You will be our surprise back up, understand?”

Red nodded, “Yeah.”

“Good,” Leo nodded. “Let’s go.”

They made their way to their old lair and stopped just outside the entrance. Donnie pressed against the wall and peeked around the corner in time to see Dark Mike lick along Dark Leo’s jawline. It must be a thing they all do, Donnie inwardly laughed. He figured it had something to do with their sharp teeth. 

A deep churr echoed through the lair and it hadn’t come from the two Dark Turtles standing in the common room. Leo drew his swords and turned back to Red, “Remember. Stay here.”

Red nodded and pulled back into the shadows. 

Leo led his brothers into the lair and the two Dark Turtles turned and faced them. Donnie could see Dark Mike twitching, but Dark Leo was there to hold him back. “We don’t want any trouble,” Dark Leo stated. 

“Where’s our brother?” Leo growled. 

Another loud churr sounded from Splinter’s old room and the three Turtles turned to face it. Leo glanced back at Dark Leo to see if he was going to do anything. The Dark leader simply gestured for them to go ahead.

Weapons drawn, the three Turtles made their way to where their brother was being held and the two Dark Turtles followed. Mikey glanced back at them and his Dark counterpart laughed. 

“We’re not gonna miss this.”

“Ready?” Leo whispered to his brothers and waited for them to nod before kicking in the door. Donnie’s jaw dropped at the scene in front of them. Raph was tied up and suspended over a bed with Dark Don under him. The Dark Turtle’s legs were wrapped up behind Raph’s carapace so that he could pull himself up, burring Raph’s erection inside him. 

Dark Don froze and looked at the intruders. His shock didn’t last long and he was up and charging them. “How dare you,” he roared. He rushed and dodged past the Turtles to collide with his dark brothers. 

Leo stood in shock for only a moment before rushing to Raph’s side. 

“What the hell’s going on?” Raph barked. 

Donnie and Mikey held on to Raph while Leo slashed at the rope holding him to the ceiling. “Don’t worry Raph. You’re safe now,” Leo soothed. 

“Leo?” there was an air of panic in Raph voice. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to free you,” Donnie answered while he removed the blindfold. 

“How did you even know I was here?” Raph struggled frantically to get loose. 

“We’ll talk about that later,” Leo said as he cut into the rope. “Right now, we’re getting you out of here while our clones are occupied with each other.”

Once Raph was free he got off the bed and ran to the door. They reached the door in time to see Dark Mike send Dark Don into a support pillar. Dark Leo rushed over and pushed his brothers out of the way before the structure collapsed. 

“Dee!” Raph yelled and ran over to the debris, “Dee, are you okay?”

“We’re fine,” Dark Don’s muffled reply came through the rock. “But we can’t get out that way so we’ll have to go out back this way and double back around.”

More rocks fell. Donnie grabbed Raph’s shoulder, “We need to get out of here before more of this comes down.”

“I’ll wait for you at the entrance, okay,” Raph yelled to Dark Don.

“Okay,” Dark Don replied. “Now get out before it all falls down.”

Raph turned, “Let’s get out of here.” His brothers all nodded in response, but before they got very far the structure collapsed, pinning Donnie underneath.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Chapter 4 was a short comic but I didn't draw it and I can't post it here. So I added to this chapter.

Red watched the altercation between his brothers from his hiding spot. They threw each other into the already crumbling support structure. Donatello and the others came rushing out of a back room in time to see part of the lair crumble. Realizing that more was about to come down, Don and the Turtles turned to leave but not fast enough. 

Don was trapped under some rubble and the others tried to dig him out. 

Leonardo pushed on Mikey, “Get out of here before you get crushed.” Reluctantly, Mikey backed away as Leo moved forward to grab Raph. “We have to get out of here before more comes down.”

“I’m not leaving him,” Raph bellowed, fighting as Leo pulled him away.

“Go! Please,” Donnie yelled as the room rumbled. 

Red looked up to see the ceiling start to come loose. He rushed forward and tossed the others to safety. He would save Raphael, for Donatello. He was the one Donnie really loved anyway. Frantically Red dug through the rubble, trying to free Donnie. But there wasn’t enough time. 

As the brick and mortar fell, Red threw himself over Donnie. 

The others stood by and could only watch as the pair was covered. Dust and tears clouded their vision as they were filled with dread. “Donnie?” Raph called out.

Through the dust a form emerged. Red carried Donnie from the debris and gently lowered him so that he could stand. His brothers rushed to Donnie and embraced him, happy to see that he was still alive. With a smile on his face, Don turned to thank Red for saving him.

The smile faded when he realized that Red had been hurt. Donnie watched as Red fell to the ground with a steel girder sticking through him and blood oozing from his mouth. “Red!” Donnie rushed over in time to cradle Red as he fell. “Red. Red, please.”

“Raph,” Dee rounded the corner with his dark brothers. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine,” Raph rushed over to Dee. “But your brother.”

“Help,” Donnie pleaded, looking up at the Dark Turtles. “I need to get him back to my lab but I can’t pick him up.”

“Is he even still breathing?” Dark Mikey asked kneeling down next to Donnie. 

“Yes,” Donnie sobbed. “Barely. Are you gonna help or not?”

“I have some things in my room,” Dee offered. “The structure seems to have settled again. I will collect what I need and meet you back at your lair.” He looked at Raph, “Stay here so you can guide me there.”

“Alright,” Raph nodded. 

“Okay,” Dark Leo moved over to Red’s head. “I’ll get his upper half. Angel, you grab his legs.”

“Did you just call my evil clone ‘Angel’?” Mikey asked

“Not now, Mikey,” Leo sighed. “We need to get Red back to the lair. Maybe there is a chance to save him.”

The two Dark Turtles lifted their brother and followed the Turtles back to their lair. Donnie fretted over Red the whole way, making sure that they didn’t jostle him too much but urging them to move faster. When they got to the lair, he led them to his lab and they placed Red plastron down on the warped exam table. 

“Stay with me, Red,” Donnie whispered as he looked the large clone over. There was a gash on his head that ran down the back of his skull. The blood in his mouth looked to be caused by Red biting through his tongue. And a steel girder had pierced him at his left shoulder to come out just under his left arm. 

Donnie pulled out an old stethoscope and placed it under Red’s arm to listen to his lungs. He was relieved to hear that it was clear, meaning that the girder managed to miss it. His heart was also still strong with no irregularities. 

Feeling around the girder, Donnie felt the muscle and fat deposits that supported the large, crab like carapace and assessed that was the main location of the damage. “I don’t think it hit anything vital,” Donnie sighed in relief. “I need your help getting it out,” he looked up at Dark Leo. “You’re going to need to be careful. One wrong move and you could cause damage to his lungs or heart.”

“No pressure then,” Dark Leo sighed and moved to stand at Red’s head. 

“Don’t let it tilt one way or another,” Donnie instructed. “Just pull it straight out and hopefully you won’t do any damage.” While Dark Leo slowly pulled the girder from Red, Donnie gathered what he had by way of medical supplies. 

Red grunted and jerked in reaction to the pain. “No,” Donnie rushed to his head. “You have to hold still or you could hurt yourself.” He didn’t know if Red could hear him but Donnie’s hand on the Dark Turtle’s cheek seemed to calm him enough for Dark Leo to remove the girder. 

“Now we have to stop the bleeding,” Donnie handed Dark Leo a stack of towels. “Press that against the wound and hold it with a steady pressure. Whatever you do, don’t let up.”

Dark Leo nodded and held the towels to the gaping hole. “I don’t know if this is doing much to hold off the flow.”

“Just hold it,” Donnie fought back the urge to cry. “I’m working as fast as I can.” With blood slicked fingers, Donnie worked on stitching up the wound, using floss.

Cutting off the blood loss was Donnie’s first priority but he knew it would be all for not if Red developed and infection. Donnie’s eyes took in how filthy the area around the wound was but he didn’t have the time to properly clean it. 

“I’m here,” Dee announced as he entered the lab. “How is he?”

“I’m trying to stop the bleeding,” Donnie answered. 

“That’s not gonna do you a lot of good if he gets an infection,” Dee pointed out what Donnie was already struggling with. 

“He’s not gonna live long enough to get an infection if he bleeds to death,” Donnie snapped back. 

“I called Leatherhead,” Mikey announced from the door. “He’s on his way.”

“Good,” Dee acknowledged. “I can use the help.” He then opened a kit of medical supplies and started to set up an I.V.

“Where did you get that?” Donnie asked, stealing a quick glance in the medical bag. 

“I stole it all,” Dee answered flatly. “Don’t worry. I stole it all from the future before coming back to your time. So the medical supplies are more advanced than what you would have if you stole it.”

“I don’t steal,” Donnie pulled the floss to try and close the wound but it snapped. “Damn it.”

“That’s not gonna hold,” Dee placed his hand over Donnie’s. “Move. I have something better than floss.” 

Reluctantly, Donnie stepped back and let Dee take over closing the wound. “I don’t have many medical supplies. I’m not equipped to deal with this.”

“It’s a good thing that I am,” Dee started to work on Red. “You should have waited for me to arrive before pulling the girder out.”

Leatherhead rushed into the lab, “I came as quickly as I could.” He looked around taking in the scene. “What can I do?”

“You can start by getting him out of here,” Dee pointed to Donnie. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Donnie argued. 

“You are emotionally compromised and of no use to me,” Dee glared down at him. “I’ve studied anatomy, have you? I know how to use the equipment I brought and I’m strong enough to lift Red. You are just getting in the way.”

Leatherhead started to usher Donnie out and Don looked up at his friend, “You’re kicking me out? You’re siding with him?”

“He has a point,” Leatherhead nodded. “You are in no condition to help. You are obviously in shock and your head isn’t clear. You will only get in the way. I promise I will do all that I can to help your friend.”

“Please,” Donnie begged. “Leatherhead, let me stay.”

“The longer I’m here, convincing you to leave the longer I am away from the patient,” Leatherhead stated. “Please leave so we can save him.”

Donnie felt hands on him and turned to see Raph pulling him away. “I don’t want to leave him,” Donnie cried.

“Let them save him,” Raph pulled Donnie into a warm embrace. Donnie held on to Raph and finally let himself cry as Raph led him to the sofa. They sat together and Donnie leaned on Raph while he cried himself out. 

Eventually his eyes fixed on the clock and watched the time creep by. 

Leatherhead took Dark Leo’s place at Red’s head and started to work on cleaning and closing the top wound while Dee continued to work on the bottom one. “His lungs are bruised and he has lost a lot of blood,” Dee stated while he worked to close the wound. “Who knows what kind of filth was carried in on that girder.”

“He looks wan,” Leatherhead observed. 

“He is normally a more vibrant crimson,” Dee stated as a matter of fact. “I don’t like the way this looks. He’s in bad shape.”

“We have to try,” Leatherhead looked up from his work. “Donatello will never forgive us if we just gave up.”

“I could care less about Donatello’s forgiveness,” Dee replied. “I care about saving my brother.”

They worked quickly, stopping once to resuscitate Red when he stopped breathing. Leatherhead did the chest compressions while Dee preformed mouth to mouth. Thirty seconds was a long time when the life of another was on the line but it only took thirty seconds to get him breathing again. 

After a few hours, they managed to stop the bleeding and stabilize Red. Dee ran another bag of saline and added one of his few bags of antibiotics. “Now we wait and see if he succumbs to infection or shock,” Dee went to the sink and washed the blood from his hands. “I guess we can let Donatello back in now.”

“I’ll get him,” Leatherhead headed for the door. “I doubt your bedside manner will do much for Donatello’s mental wellbeing.”

“That is not my concern,” Dee said as he checked Leatherhead’s work. 

“My point exactly,” Leatherhead opened the door. “Just do me a favor and keep quiet when I bring Donatello in.”

“I won’t be in here,” Dee collected his supplies. “I’m done. I’ll check on him again later.”

Leatherhead opened the door then walked over to where Donatello rested his head on Raph’s plastron while Raph had his arm around Donnie’s shoulders. 

Dee hissed lightly as he took in the sight when he exited the lab, “We’re done. Go to him.”

“Come on Donnie,” Raph helped Donnie stand. “I’ll go in with you.”

Leatherhead walked over to where Dee stood, watching Raph lead Donnie into the lab. “What happened to you keeping quiet?”

“I wanted him away from Raph,” Dee hissed. “Why is he still with him?”

“Because Raphael cares for his brother and his wellbeing,” Leatherhead explained. “He’s not about to leave his brother’s side until he knows that he is alright.”

“You claimed that he loved you, Dee,” Angel taunted. “Now I guess we’re gonna see if that’s true.”

“He does love me,” Dee growled. “I give him what he wants, what he desires, what Donatello doesn’t have the stomach for.”

Angel opened his mouth to say something but Dark Leo stopped him, “That’s enough.”

Dee moved away from the others to sit in a chair and wait. Leo walked over to stand in front of him. “If Raph said that he loves you, then he does. He’s not the kind of guy to throw that word around when he doesn’t mean it. You don’t need to feel threatened by Donnie, he loves Red.”

“This is my fault,” Dee kept his eyes on the ground. “I just couldn’t love him. He turned soft and didn’t like the abuse so I called him ugly and rejected him. If I had just accepted him then we wouldn’t have come to the past and he wouldn’t be in there now fighting for his life. If he dies, it will be because of me.”

“You’ve done all that you could do,” Splinter soothed. “There is no use living in the past.” He looked over at Dark Leo and Dark Mikey, “You are free to stay here as long as you like. There is plenty of room for all of you.”

“Thank you,” Dark Leo bowed. “We would like to stay close to our brother while he recovers.”

“So,” Mikey walked up to Dark Leo. “What should we call you?”

“We decided on Leon,” Raph answered, stepping out of the lab. “It was something we talked about a few days ago when we were discussing coming here. We didn’t know that Red was staying with you, or that you called him Red. It’s better than the name we came up with.”

“What was that?” Mikey asked. 

“Draph,” Angel answered. “Dark Raph mushed together,” he stated, smashing his hands together. “Red’s a little less sinister sounding.”

“How’s Donnie?” Leo changed the subject. 

“He cried himself to sleep with his head on Red’s chest, listening to his heart,” Raph answered. “So I left him in there.” Raph flushed and had a hard time keeping eye contact with his brothers. “Did you wanna talk about what you saw?”

“Not particularly,” Leo answered with Mikey over lapping.

“No.”

“Good,” Raph nodded. “Good.”

“I would like it if someone would explain what is going on,” Splinter insisted. “From what little I could gather, Raphael is in a relationship with Dee and has been with him for a while now. What happened to Ninjara?”

“She broke up with me. It was her plan the whole time. It was why she had me take her home,” Raph was looking everywhere but at Splinter. “Dee found me hiding out in one of our old lairs, feeling sorry for myself and getting ready to face you guys, and… uh… one thing led to another and we started dating.”

“One thing led to another?” Angel blurted. “You left a big chunk of the story out.”

“My father doesn’t need to know the seedy details,” Raph yelled, gesturing to Splinter. “So I glossed a little of it over. The important part is that I’m with Dee now.” He looked at Splinter, “I know it’s weird and that we are both guys, but we work.”

Splinter held up his hand. “You are an adult and are free to make your own choices. If you are truly happy then I fully support you being together.”

Angel made a move to say more, but Leon stopped him. “It’s not your place.”

“Something tells me that you keep him quiet a lot,” Mikey observed. 

“Yes,” Leon sighed. “I do.”

“Yeah,” Mikey smiled. “Leo has learned to keep me quiet too.” He looked between Leon and Angel, “So you two are together?”

“Yes,” Angel answered. 

“And you’re not gonna come after us?” Mikey moved closer to Leo. 

“No,” Leon answered. “You have nothing to worry about, I am happy with Angel.”

“I don’t know,” Angel moved closer to Leo. “Seeing him up close like this again has me all excited.”

“Uh,” Leo stepped back and Mikey let out a nervous squeak.

Leon grabbed Angel by the carapace and lifted him from the ground to hold him at eye level, “Knock it off.”

Angel squealed in delight and licked up Leon’s face, “You got jealous. I could never choose Leo over you. You’re my handsome, blue lover.”

Leon nipped at Angel’s jaw before placing him back on his own two feet, “I’ll deal with you later.” Angel giggled in response and Leon looked at Leo. “I took what you taught me to heart and my brothers and I have been working to better ourselves. We looked for Red when he ran but couldn’t find him, I’m glad to know that he was here for most of that time.”

“Like my father said, you and your brothers are welcome here,” Leo looked over at the lab. “Donnie really loves Red. It took us a while to accept that but now I want nothing more than for them to be together.”

Raph walked over and offered Dee his hand. “Let’s go up to my room and try to get some sleep. There’s not much more we can do now. If something happens, Donnie will let us know.”

“Okay,” Dee accepted Raph’s help up. “I could use some sleep.”

Raph had Dee wait outside the door while he went in to clear away everything that was left from Ninjara. Dee peered into the room and watched as Raph tucked a few pictures into a drawer. “You don’t have to hide the fact that you were in a relationship before me,” Dee chucked. 

“I know,” Raph grumbled, throwing a stuffed bear in the trash. “I just don’t want to be reminded of her right now.”

Dee walked over to Raph, cupped his face in his hands, and then brought him in for a kiss. Opening his mouth, Raph let the long tongue of his lover in to tickle the roof of his mouth. After a few seconds Dee pulled away and looked towards the hammock. “That has the potential of being fun.”

“I’m sure you can come up with inventive was of using it,” Raph smiled. “But for now, I just want sleep.”

“I understand,” Dee pulled away and threw himself into the hammock. “I’m not in the mood either but that’s not gonna keep me from coming up with fun new ways to use this thing.”

“I just hope it’s strong enough to hold us both,” Raph teased as he climbed in with Dee. “You’re heavy.” Dee snorted and Raph kissed him along his jaw before settling into his arms. “Everything is going to be okay, right?”

“I’ve done all I can,” Dee wrapped himself around Raph, looping his tail around Raph’s leg. “Red’s strong and as long as he doesn’t get an infection, he should pull through.”

“For Donnie’s sake, I hope he makes it,” Raph curled into Dee’s arms. They found comfort in each other, knowing that it could have just as easily been one of them fighting for their life. The silence and the chance to wind down had Raph’s mind rushing with the possibilities. He cried gently in Dee’s arms, neither able to settle their minds enough to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

With each day that passed and Red didn’t wake up, Donnie started to lose hope and his mind would go to the worst possible place. He spent hours crying as he fell into despair and despite Dee’s protests, Raph would comfort his brother through his tears. 

Each day, every few hours, Donnie moved Red’s legs and rubbed them to keep the blood flowing. The last thing they needed was for him to develop a blood clot on top of everything else. He spoke to him as he worked, telling Red how much he loved him; he needed Red to know how much he loved him. 

Donnie sat with his hand on Red’s forehead. He had a fever which meant that he had an infection and there was nothing that could be done for it. They had already used up the few bags of antibiotics that Dee had and they were on the last bag of saline.

With a heavy sigh, Donnie moved down to Red’s legs and grabbed one to bend the knee. He moved and rotated the hip joint then rubbed Red’s thigh before moving to the other leg.

A hitch in Red’s breathing had Donnie looking up. Red’s eyes flitted but did not open as his head turned to the side. With tears in his eyes, Donnie rushed to Red’s side. “Open your eyes,” he pleaded. “Let me know you’re alright.”

Red groaned and turned his head towards Donnie but kept his eyes closed. Donnie placed his hands on Red’s face and caressed his cheeks before placing his forehead on Red’s. “Come on Red,” Donnie whispered. “Open your eyes.”

Red’s eyes parted open briefly then closed again. He sighed deeply and brought his heavy hand up to grab Donnie’s forearm. Happy tears streamed from Donnie’s eyes and he let himself cry as he gently kissed Red’s beak.

“D…Don…nie,” Red choked out.

Don shushed him, “It’s okay. Don’t try to speak.” Reluctantly, Donnie pulled his arm away from Red and got up. “I’m gonna get your brother. He’s the one who has been tending to you so he needs to know that you are waking up.”

Red grunted and moved a bit but didn’t try to say anything. Donnie ran from the lab and made his way up to Raph’s room, where Dee was staying. Knocking gently on the door, Donnie hoped that he wasn’t catching them at a bad time. “Dee. Red’s waking up,” Donnie hollered through the door.

The door opened and Dee pushed past Donnie without even looking at him. Donnie rubbed his arm where Dee had knocked into him. “He really doesn’t like me.”

Raph came out of the room, rubbing his wrists and sighed. “He… ah… feels threatened a little, I guess.” Raph smiled at Donnie, “He really doesn’t like it when I hang out with you.”

“Is he so insecure?” Donnie walked away so that he could get back to the lab.

“Yes,” Raph answered, following after Donnie. “He’s terrified that I’m gonna leave him for you. Just like Red thought that you would chose me over him.”

Donnie stopped and turned to look at Raph, “That’s what hurts the most.” Tears filled his eyes and he had to blink them away so that he could see. “He’s in there fighting for his life and he thinks that he is gonna lose me. I’m afraid that he’s just gonna wanna give up.”

“You said that he’s waking up,” Raph pulled Donnie in to a brotherly hug. “So he’s getting better and you can tell him how much you love him.”

Donnie buried his face in Raph’s plastron, “I need him to know how much I love him and that I would chose him over you.” His words were muffled but Raph understood him.

Raph laughed, “That’s good ‘cause I don’t think I could ever settle for you after being with Dee. It would be too boring.”

Donnie pulled out of Raph’s arms and playfully hit him, “I wouldn’t be boring.”

“Don,” Raph smiled. “You wouldn’t have the stomach to do half the stuff he does.”

Donnie blushed, “That doesn’t mean that I would be boring.”

Grabbing Don’s hand, Raph led his brother to the lab. Inside they saw Dee sitting next to Red, whispering to him while he worked. He turned to look at the pair as they entered the lab. His eyes drifted briefly to their conjoined hands but he didn’t say anything about it.

“He opened his eyes for a moment,” Dee stated. “He’s still very weak and needs to rest but it is a good sign. I’ve given him something for his fever and hopefully he will be able to wake up enough, soon, so that he can eat.”

“April brought broth for him,” Donnie walked over and placed his hand on top of Red’s.

Dee stood and walked over to Raph, “I know.”

“I’ll get back to working his legs then,” Donnie moved back to the foot of the bed and lifted Red’s leg.

“It’s good that you do that for him,” Dee stated then then glanced at Raph before he turned to leave the lab and Raph followed.

 

…..

 

“Donnie?” Red’s voice woke Donatello up from a deep sleep and he jumped up out of the cot. He was by Red’s side in a heartbeat, holding his hand.

“I’m here,” he reached over to turn on a dim light so he could see better without blinding Red. Even though the light wasn’t all that bright, Red still turned away from it so Donnie moved it back a little. Hard shadows drastically showed the sunken features of Red but Donnie smiled at seeing that his eyes were open. “Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“I hurt,” Red whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” Donnie whispered back. “We don’t have much to give you for pain. What Dee has given you is the best he has and too much would do more harm than good. But the pain means that you are alive.”

Red’s right hand came up to scratch at his shoulder, “It itches.”

“That means it’s healing,” Donnie grabbed Red’s hand to prevent him from scratching too much. “Don’t do that, you might break the stiches.”

Red’s heavy hand reached up to grab hold of Don’s and he closed his eyes again. His strong grip told Donnie that he was still awake but resting, so he sat down as he turned his hand in Red’s so that their fingers could intertwine.

 

…..

 

Donnie rubbed Red’s thighs while the large clone sipped some chicken broth. “Don’t drink it too quick,” Donnie warned. “Your system is still getting used to consuming food again.”

“But I’m hungry,” Red complained. “I need more than soup. I’m sick a soup. It’s all I had for… too long.”

“I can give you some crackers, but you’ll have to nibble them,” Donnie offered. When Red scrunched up his nose and put the cup down, Donnie laughed. “Maybe you’re ready for some noodles in your soup.”

“I wan’ eggs,” Red huffed. “An’ pancakes, an’ real food.”

“Well then,” Donnie turned from Red and folded the old quilt that he had put near Red while he was recovering. It still had their combined scents on it and Donnie hoped that it would help motivate Red to get better. Red slept with it over himself every night. “When you can stand and walk on your own, then I will make you some pancakes.”

A grunt from Red had Donnie turning in time to see the large clone sitting up and moving his leg over the side of the bed. “What are you doing?” Donnie rushed to Red’s side, regretting the challenge. “You’re not ready.”

“I’m hungry,” Red pushed Donnie back to make room. 

“You’re gonna fall,” Donnie moved forward again and placed his hands on Red’s plastron. “Or worse, pop a stitch.”

Red relented and let Donnie push him back down. “I wan’ real food,” Red complained again. 

“I’ll talk to Dee,” Donnie offered then kissed Red’s forehead before heading to open the door. “I’ll be right back.”

Donnie ran from the lab in search of Dee and found him in the garage working with Raph on his bike. He made his way past the parts that littered the ground to where they sat. “Red wants more solid foods,” he stated. “And he’s about ready to jump out of bed to get it.”

“Why don’t we see if he’s ready to get up then,” Dee stood and walked over to the sink to wash the grease off. 

“That would be another thing that I would need you for,” Donnie admitted. “If I were to try it alone and if Red were to fall, I would be powerless to stop it.”

“It seems you’re mind has cleared up a bit over these past few months,” Dee smirked as he dried his hands. “You’ve realized that Red needs me to help him get better and you would only make things worse.”

“Dee,” Raph sighed. “We’ve talked about this.”

“No it’s alright, Raph,” Donnie held up his hand. “If degrading me makes him feel better about himself then let him. I understand how a bully’s mind operates.” 

Dee glared at Donnie who stood his ground and glared right back. After a brief staring contest Donnie lifted his chin, “Are you gonna go help Red or just stand there drying your hands?”

Throwing the towel down, Dee stomped passed Donnie on his way back into the lair. Raph walked over to Donnie and sighed, “You’re not helping any.”

“He’s the one being an ass,” Donnie said then turned to follow Dee inside. “I tried being nice and I’m tired.” He didn’t wait for Raph’s response. His relationship with Raph wasn’t hurting because of the little spat Don was having with Dee, there was no anger between the two of them, but the purple mutant wasn’t making it easy on them to spend much time together.

When Donnie got back to the lab, Dee was helping Red off the bed. Red looked up and smiled when Donnie entered the room, “I’ll be back in our room afore you know it.” His legs shook a little but he managed to keep his balance with his brother’s help. “Can you make me pancakes,” Red pleaded. “And eggs?”

Donnie glanced at Dee first then nodded his head, “I still want you to take it slow. I know it will be hard but I want you to take small bites, okay?”

Red nodded then a huge grin split his face, “You can feed me.”

Donnie chuckled, “Okay. I’m gonna go make you those pancakes now.” He turned to leave and headed for the kitchen. Fortunately it was passed lunch and early enough before dinner that Mikey was not in the kitchen so Donnie set about making the requested food. 

He hummed to himself as he worked, whisking the eggs and flipping the pancakes. Mikey must have heard the noise in the kitchen and came in to check. “Want any help?” he offered. 

“I’ve got it,” Donnie smiled, knowing full well that Mikey was not going to simply let someone other than him cook. 

“You sure?” Mikey pressed the issue. “If you’re cooking for yourself, that’s great but if you are cooking for poor, sick Red, you don’t want to make him any worse.”

Donnie glared at Mikey over his shoulder, “Are you implying that I’m a bad cook?”

Mikey flashed one of his wide grins, “No. It’s just that I’m a better cook. That’s all. And you’re not doing it right.”

With a heavy sigh, Donnie stepped away from the stove as Mikey took over. By that time, Dee had guided Red to the table and sat him down. “I see that you have learned when to yield to your superiors again,” Dee’s voice oozed with contempt. 

Donnie clinched his jaw to keep from snapping a retort but Mikey picked up a plastic container and threw it at Dee, “Knock that off already or I’m gonna shove my fist down your throat.”

Dee growled at Mikey but said nothing. 

Red looked confused, “What wrong? Why did Mikey throw dat atcha, Dee?” 

“Dee and I don’t really get along right now, Red,” Donnie answered. “Dee’s not treating me any better than he treated you before.”

Dee huffed and stormed out of the kitchen and Red watched him go, confusion still plastered on his face. He looked back at Donnie, “Why?”

Donnie sighed and sat down next to him, “I don’t know. He’s threatened by me, maybe or he wants to prove himself better since he’s the clone. I can only guess. All I know is that he is trying to tear me down.”

“I don’t know what Raph’s sees in him,” Mikey placed the plate of food down in front of Red. Donnie couldn’t help but wonder how Mikey managed to make his pancakes so perfectly round. The one Donnie did, looked like abstract art. He was surprised that Mikey even put it on the plate. 

“He’s good to Raph,” Donnie moved the plate away from Red before the he had the chance to dig in. He cut a small piece of pancake and added a bit of egg then held it up for Red. “He gets along with everyone else. It’s just me that he doesn’t like.”

Red took the small bite and practically swallowed it whole then opened his mouth again. Donnie frowned, “Make sure you chew it.” 

Red closed his mouth and looked down, “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Donnie soothed. “I’m just worried about you getting sick. Go slow.”

“Okay,” Red nodded and opened his mouth again. 

Donnie collected small bites of food and Red chewed each before swallowing. It took some time and Mikey was finished cleaning the kitchen by the time Red was done but he was able to eat it all without any ill side effects. 

After Donnie had washed the plate and fork and put them away he turned to Red. “I’ll go get Dee to help you up to our room.”

Red shook his head, “I think I can do it.” He placed his hands on the table but put all of his weight on the right one, using the left for moderate support, and stood up. Donnie held his breath and waited to see if Red would be able to keep his balance. He had no misgivings on his ability to catch him if he fell so Donnie stayed back. 

Red managed to stay on his feet and made his way over to Donnie, who smiled up at his love. Tears of joy filled his eyes. Just a few weeks ago Don was afraid that he was going to lose Red and now Red was standing on his own. 

“Why you crying?” Red reached up to wipe the tears from Donnie’s cheek. 

Donnie leaned his head into Red’s large hand, “I’m just so happy that you’re better.” He grabbed hold of Red’s hand and gently tugged. “Let’s go to our room.”

Red nodded and let himself be led. He had to rest half way up the stairs but he was able to make it on his own then he flopped down on the bed as soon as they entered the room. He curled up on his side to doze for a little bit. 

Donnie pulled the blanket over Red then turned to go sit at his desk but Red grabbed his wrist and pulled him back towards the bed. With a soft smile, Donnie allowed himself to be pulled onto the bed. 

After a moment of shifting, Donnie and Red managed to get comfortable, curled around each other. Red’s arms wrapped around Donnie and Donnie nuzzled against Red’s plastron, his fingers tracing along the groves and scars. 

Red’s breathing leveled out and he was soon asleep. Donnie was trapped under Red’s large arm but he was perfectly happy where he was.


	6. Chapter 6

As Dee’s long tongue wrapped around Raph’s cock, his sharp teeth would glide delicately up along the shaft. Then Dee would drop his head down, taking Raph in as much as he could without choking himself as he lapped his tongue around Raph hardened member. 

When Dee started to move up again, Raph instinctively bucked his hips, earning himself a slap on the side of the leg by Dee’s tail while Dee pulled off him. Then Dee stopped all contact, leaving Raph to wonder what was next. 

Raph turned his head, as much as he could, in the direction of where he believed Dee to be and moaned. He could not see Dee, due to the fact that he was blindfolded, he breathed heavily through his nose, since his mouth was filled with a gag, and his ears were plugged, cutting off all sound. 

He soon felt something slipped around his waist and his hips were quickly secured to the bed. One more strap added to the two across his chest, the ones holding his legs down, the bindings on his wrists that held them over his head and the one around his neck. Dee really didn’t want Raph to move and it was exciting Raph to no end. 

Raph’s cock stood proud with is tip flared open as pre-cum oozed down his shaft. He wanted Dee to touch him and he didn’t care where. Being bound like he was, only turned Raph on and the little bit of pain added to his pleasure. 

Dee’s rough hand gripped Raph’s raging erection and gave it a good few solid pumps before placing a tight ring at its base. Raph churred in delight, knowing what was to come. 

He felt Dee join him on the bed and move on top of him, eliciting another churr of anticipation from Raph. Dee’s long tongue licked Raph from his right collarbone up to his left ear slit before Dee attached his lips to the pulse point on Raph’s neck. Raph moved as much as he could to try to rub his needy cock on Dee but the larger mutant stayed clear of it. 

Raph whimpered out his need to Dee, his chest heaving as his arousal grew almost painful. Using his tail to guide Raph’s cock, Dee eased himself down taking it in to his already prepped hole. Raph pulled against the restraints but they held firm; he wanted Dee to move faster but Dee liked to take his time and savor the feeling. Dee rode him with slow, even strokes, and the pressure built inside Raph but the ring kept him from finishing. Not that he wanted to, he liked the feeling that the denied orgasm gave him and he knew Dee would let him finish in the end; whenever Dee was done with him that is. 

Dee’s hot breath washed over Raph’s face and an occasional bead of sweat would drip down to land on Raph’s cheek. Raph churred and moaned against the gag, yearning for his lovers lips on his. Dee’s hands gripped Raph’s biceps and they trembled with exhaustion as he moved, seeking his release as he picked up his pace. 

Raph could feel the vibrations of Dee’s churr through his chest and they were coming in regular intervals. Dee’s grip on Raph’s arms tightened and his inner walls clenched tight before they began to pulsate around Raph’s cock. His movements staggered as he rode out the last of his orgasm then he pulled off of Raph’s solid erection and moved off the bed. 

Raph lied there, waiting for whatever Dee had planned next and anticipation only furthered to arouse him. Before they had started, Dee had placed a specially made vibrator inside of Raph’s tail and up into his rectum. With the controller in hand, Dee turned the vibrator on full force. 

The vibrator buzzed to life and shot bolts of pleasure up Raph’s spine, causing him to cry out against the gag. The pressure built to the point that it was painful and he writhed against the restraints. His body was tense and covered in sweat and his chest heaved as he tried to breathe past the constant churrs that closed his throat and it was making him light headed, adding to the high. 

The sound of his heartbeat hammered in his head as he felt himself start to slip into unconsciousness. He felt Dee’s hand at the base of his cock and in instant later the ring was released. Raph’s orgasm hit so hard that his whole body tensed up and white flashed in his eyes. He must have passed out because the next thing he knew he was curled up in Dee’s arms, gently swinging in the hammock. 

Raph swallowed and was immediately alerted to the tenderness of his throat do to the churrs. His shifting caught Dee’s attention, “I’ve never made you pass out before.”

“That means you’re getting better,” Raph rasped out. 

Dee chuckled, “I was afraid for a moment that I went too far and hurt you. I had noticed that you were having a hard time breathing. It was why I ended it.”

“It was all amazing,” Raph sighed earning another chuckle from Dee. They stayed in the hammock, curled around each other in silence for a while then Raph shifted so that he could look Dee in the eyes. “Why do you hate Donnie so much?”

“Must we talk about him,” Dee moaned, looking away.

“Yes,” Raph insisted, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at Dee. “Don’s my brother and I care about him. I don’t like the way you’ve been treating him. I let it slide in the beginning but there is really no reason for it now.”

Grunting in frustration, Dee got up and walked across the room. “Why do you insist on this?”

“Why do you hate him so much?” Raph asked again. “It’s been almost a year, Dee.”

“You have no idea what it’s like,” Dee blurted. “You are an original. I’m the clone. I’m supposed to be just as smart as Donnie with superior strength but he has bested me again and again. I just want to be better than him for a change. I don’t like living in his tiny little shadow.”

“Dee,” Raph rolled out of the hammock but his legs were still like jelly and he ended up on his butt. “Fuck,” Raph tried to pull himself up only to discover that his body was weaker than he had originally thought. “You don’t have to live in his shadow, you know. You don’t have to live as his clone.”

Dee sighed and walked over to assist Raph, “Don’t you see me as his clone? Isn’t that why you are with me, because you can’t have him?”

“No,” Raph leaned against Dee for support. “You are the one who chooses to stay in his shadow. I stopped comparing you two a long time ago.” 

Raph turned in Dee’s arms to face his lover and pulled Dee’s head down so that their foreheads were touching. “He could use your help. Just think of all the things you could do together; he might actually get through that damn to do list for once. I’m not asking for you two to be friends. I just want you to stop… trying to tear him down. You should know by now that I ain’t gonna leave you for him.”

“The sex is too good?” Dee chuckled but it was laced with sorrow. 

“The sex is great,” Raph smiled. “But that ain’t the reason I love you. We click in a way that just couldn’t happen with Donnie. You are so much more to me and even if Red were out of the picture, somehow, I would be with you. I like being your pet.”

“I’m just waiting for this all to fall apart,” Dee admitted. 

Raph pressed in for a quick kiss, “Stop that and just let yourself be happy.”

“Okay,” Dee whispered as Raph brushed away a tear from Dee’s cheek. “I’ll try.”

 

…..

 

Red’s arm had nerve damage and was numb in spots but, beyond that, he recovered from his injuries with few complications. He continued to help Donnie whenever he could, mostly with the heavy lifting and they spent their nights in each other’s arms. 

Donnie sat on the floor of his lab, trying to figure out how to force mismatched parts together into a single, functioning unit while Red sat at the computer with a pair of headphones on, going through his lessons of reading and math. Donnie was proud of the progress Red had made in the short period of time that they had been working on it. He had jumped from the level of a kindergartener to a third grader in a matter of months and from there slowly worked his way up to the sixth grade level. 

Of course, Donnie liked to take some of the credit for that; he did develop the program that Red was using after all. 

The door to the lab opened, causing Donnie to look up as Dee poked his head in. He looked at the scattered parts on the floor, “Having problems?”

Donnie sighed, “In this time, foreign and domestic parts don’t really like each other very much and are large, bulky things. So rebuilding an engine from salvaged parts isn’t as easy as it will be in the future. I’ll figure it out, eventually. I always do.”

“Maybe I can help,” Dee offered. 

“Why, so you can show me up again?” Donnie tried not to snap but the words came out bitter. “No thinks.”

Dee stepped into the lab and closed the door, “It has been brought to my attention that we would get a lot more done if I assisted you.” He walked over to Donnie and knelt down next to him. “I am sorry that my insecurities resulted in my mistreatment of you. Raphael and I had a long talk and he has insisted that I work with you.”

“Okay,” Donnie looked around at the different parts. “Maybe a fresh pair of eyes can help. Like I said before, I’m trying to build an engine using parts that refuse to fit together.” Donnie was still skeptical but if Dee was honestly trying to offer the olive branch, so to speak, then Donnie was not about to swat it away.

As they worked, Dee would occasionally look over at Red. After a while Dee chuckled, “His lips move when he reads.”

“He also counts using his fingers,” Donnie smiled as he looked over at Red. “But he’s smart. He was just never given a chance to show it. Dun intended him to be nothing more than a tank, a mindless fighter.” Donnie scoffed, “That just goes to show how little Dun knew about what goes into a good fighter.”

“He was an evil man,” Dee agreed. “I’m glad that we are rid of him and we have you and your brothers to thank for that.”

“He may have been a bad man and he may have created you for evil but the four of you have become more than what he had intended,” Donnie placed a hand on Dee’s shoulder. “I guess he didn’t count on our sense of honor to carry over. It might have taken a while to take root in you guys but now that it has, I’m glad that you’re here. Raph’s never been happier.” He looked over at Red again, “And neither have I.”

“I still don’t know what you see in him,” Dee picked up a part to look it over. “But I’m glad that you do.” He hesitated for a moment, looking intently at the same part for a long time. “You know I didn’t mean to hurt his leg. He was just coming on so strong and wouldn’t stop. Then he ran before I had the chance to mend it.”

“He can be a bit aggressive,” Donnie worked on rewiring a part so that it would connect to another. “He still comes on a bit strong at times and I have to remind him to let up a little.”

“You’re good for him,” Dee looked up to see Red laugh gently in triumph. “He wouldn’t have been happy settling for me. We wouldn’t have worked.”

“Well, thank you for finding a way here because Raph and I wouldn’t have been happy together either,” Donnie smiled up at Dee. “Now I can’t imagine my life without Red and thanks to you I don’t have to. I wouldn’t have been able to save him without you.”

“No you wouldn’t have,” Dee agreed and Don felt a surge of anger build in his gut but kept himself from snapping a retort. He actually thought that they were starting to get along. “But that’s only because you didn’t have the supplies you needed,” Dee continued and Don’s anger evaporated. “I’m sure that, with the proper equipment, you would have saved him.”

Donnie sat in disbelief. Did Dee actually complement him?

“Donnie, I’m done wit this one,” Red removed the headphones and turned from the computer. “Dee? When’d you get here?” Then a scowl crossed his face, “You’re not buggin Donnie again?”

“He’s helping,” Donnie got up and checked Red’s progress. “This is good. I want you to get your scores up a little more before you move on to the next level though.”

“Kay,” Red nodded. “Can I take a break?”

“I think we’re all due for one,” Donnie nodded. “I’ve been adjusting those parts for hours.”

“I’ll continue to work for a while,” Dee offered. “I haven’t been at it for that long and Raph is resting so I have nothing better to do.”

Donnie really didn’t need to know why Raph felt the need to rest in the middle of the day so he didn’t ask. He had a sneaky suspension anyway and was happy that they soundproofed the rooms. “Okay,” Donnie walked with Red to the door then turned back to Dee with a sly smile on his face. “Don’t mess up all the work I’ve done.”

Dee let out a sarcastic laugh but didn’t reply. Donnie left the room feeling like a weight had just been lifted. “What do you want to do?” Donnie grabbed Red’s hand. 

Red pulled Donnie close and licked him along the side of his face while Donnie giggled and feigned disgust but didn’t pull away. He was glad no one was around to see the display. “Can we just go lay down?” Red pleaded. 

“Yeah,” Donnie kissed his cheek. “You did a lot today and I would love the chance to shut my eyes and rest for a little bit.”

Red chuckled, “You can shut your eyes but ya ain’t gonna get much rest.”

A smile parted Donnie’s lips, “Okay.” He pulled Red along in the direction of their room, “I wasn’t really all that tired anyway.”


	7. Chapter 7

Donnie exited his lab and looked around, “Have any of you seen Red?”

“He was gorging himself earlier,” Dee answered from his spot at the table. He was reading Donnie’s latest science journal. The very one Donnie was looking for the night before. Even though they had worked out most of their problems, Dee and Don still had a sort of ‘frienemies’ thing going. 

“You let him?” Donnie crossed his arms over his plastron, glaring down at Dee. “You didn’t try to stop him?”

Dee shrugged, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Donnie rolled his eyes and searched the lair. He looked for Red in their room and then in the dojo but had no luck. “Red?” Donnie called out. “Where are you?”

Angel, who was openly affectionate with Leon, looked up from his perch on Leon’s lap. “I saw him wander out the lair not too long ago. He was moaning and holding his stomach.”

“You lose him often don’t you?” Leon was just as openly affectionate with Angel and licked up his mate’s neck then looked at Don. “You should put a tracker on him.”

“I haven’t lost him,” Donnie shot back. “He’s just wandered away.”

“There’s a difference?” Dee quipped. 

“You three are insufferable,” Donnie mumbled and headed back to his lab. If his suspicions were correct then Red was hiding because he didn’t want to get in to trouble again. He knew he wasn’t supposed to gorge himself on sweets but if some was left out and unattended then Red’s huge appetite and lack of self-control had him eating it all. 

He gathered what would be needed to treat a sour stomach then continued his search for Red. Before he left the lair, Donnie looked at the three clones, “Did any of you happen to see Red return?”

“No,” they all answered in unison. 

“Well, I have my shell-cell with me. Call me if he returns while I’m out?”

“Yeah, sure,” Leon said, removing his mouth from Angel’s neck just long enough to answer. 

“You know you have your own room, right?” Donnie blurted before he left, not waiting for their answer. He could hear Dee’s laughter echo down the tunnels after him. 

Donnie didn’t have to go far before he heard the sounds of Red moaning. He managed to locate which direction the sound was coming from and rounded a corner to find Red curled up, clutching his stomach. 

He was hiding in the same place where he had brought Donnie when he captured him. That was almost a year ago now and it didn’t look like anyone had been there since. With a gentle sigh, Donnie made his way over to his large love. 

“What did you eat?” Donnie asked squatting down next to Red. 

“Casey n’ April brung doughnuts,” Red answered. 

“Enough for all nine of us?” Donnie asked.

“I didn’ count,” Red mumbled. “I just ate. Now my tummy hurts.”

Donnie pursed his lips, “I should let you suffer, and maybe you’ll learn your lesson.”

Red looked up at him and a tear ran down his cheek. Don heaved a big sigh then handed the bottle of medicine to Red. “I can’t stay mad at you.”

Red drank the contents of the bottle in one go then, after one large burp, rested his head in Donnie’s lap. 

Donatello soothed Red while the medicine helped to settle his stomach. “Why did you come here?”

“I come here when I do bad things,” Red mumbled his answer. It wasn’t that he messed up a lot or did things intentionally. He would just have outbursts of anger and forget his strength or occasionally forget his size. 

There was one time they had found a lost puppy and decided to take it in. Red loved the little ball of fluff. One day they found him crying, holding the dead puppy. He had accidentally crushed the poor thing. He was so grief stricken that it took him the better part of the month to recover. He still couldn’t look at a puppy without tearing up.

“It’s a special place for you?” Donny looked around the room and caressed Red’s cheek. 

“A bad place,” Red stated. “Where I did a bad thing.” Donnie looked down at Red and noticed that he was looking at the bed then leaned over to kiss Red’s head. 

“I love you.”

“Why?” Red choked out. “I hurt ya.”

“Love, true love, has no reason behind it, it just is.” Donnie explained. “We may not have had the best start but I know if you had it to do over again, you would do it different.” He caressed Red’s cheek then looked back over at the bed. 

He got up, forcing Red to sit up then walked over to the bed. The old bed creaked and moaned as he got up on it and laid back. “How would you have done it, if you could do it again?”

Red got to his feet and made his way over to Donnie. “I’d’ve not tied ya up and told’ya I wanted ta be with ya. I’d’ve been nicer, not hit ya.”

“Do you love me?” Donnie asked. 

Red nodded.

“Do you want me?” Donnie spoke softly. 

Red nodded again, keeping his eyes locked on Donnie as he sat on the bed. 

Don reached up and pulled Red down into a passionate kiss. He had grown accustom to Red’s long tongue and Red was used to Don’s smaller mouth. They had perfected their kiss over the past year. Red still enjoyed licking along Don’s neck and up the side of his face and did it often. It had Donnie giggling every time. 

Red moved down Don’s body, his tongue lapping over Donnie’s plastron. Donnie parted his legs and dropped his tail as Red settled between them. Red’s long tongue ran over Donnie’s cloaca, drawing out a high pitched churr from the smaller turtle. 

“Red,” Donnie hummed as Red’s tongue slipped inside of him. He liked the way it felt when Red slicked his inner walls, it had his body moving on its own. 

Donnie’s desire filled churr had Red move back up to tower over him. Red’s deep churr echoed throughout the small room as he pressed himself into Donnie. Gasping out, Donnie felt his body stretch to fit Red’s girth. It always stung a little at first and for a while after but in between was pure bliss. 

Don’s body had learned to adjust quickly so the pain didn’t last long. Red had learned how to control himself and never went too deep. 

The bed creaked and moaned under their combined weight and steady movements. Their eyes stayed focused on each other in dilated pleasure. Even when Donnie finished, he resisted the urge to close his eyes and throw his head back. He kept his eyes locked on Red’s, churring as his body tensed. 

Red’s churr echoed Don’s and his thrusting slowed for a few seconds before quickening to his release. As he leaned down to kiss Donnie the bed let out a deep moan before collapsing to the floor. The metal headboard folded in and hit Red on the head as the frame hit the ground with a loud thud. 

Donnie couldn’t help but giggle despite Red’s grunt of frustration. “I guess I should have checked the structural integrity of the frame first.”

Red lifted up so Donnie could move safely off the bed before getting up and flinging the bed across the room. He still had a temper that rivaled Raph’s. “Stupid bed.” He turned to Donnie, “Ya okay?”

“I’m not hurt,” Donnie assured him. “Are you?”

Red rubbed the back of his head then shook his head, “No.”

“Good,” Donnie walked up to him and took both of Red’s hand in to his. “It was a good thing that the bed waited until we were finished.”

Red grunted, “I wanted ta snuggle.” 

“We can do that at home,” Donnie tugged on Red. “Let’s just go from this place. You don’t need to be here.” 

As they made their way back to the lair, Donnie held tight to Red’s hand.


End file.
